Kingdom Hearts Fanon Wiki:Plot Battles Archives
This page is to be used exclusively as a record of various battles in the plot of fan-made stories, such as Kingdom Hearts Legacy or the Nightverse. It will not be in the same format as the Fanon Paradox Cup, but rather it should be written as if it were part of a novel. Thraxganb vs. Noxel: Death of a Traitor The Midnight Syndicate had gathered together, as Thraxganb had stated that there was a traitor in their midst. He had made no indications of whom it might be, but Xolduc, the leader, had already declared that they would be put to death. Each member observed every other member, looking for signs of whom the target was, when Thraxganb declared, "The traitor is Noxel, and I've found enough evidence to prove it that your death is inevitable." Juxak commented, "'Twould seem that you truly are a Lion of Deception, traitor. Xolduc, shall I give him destruction?" "No. Thraxganb discovered the betrayal, he shall be the one to do it." With a savage grin on his face, the Kin-Slaying Demon said, "With pleasure, my lord." The ex-Judge Magister from Ivalice drew his scimitars and got into his battle stance, inviting the former SeeD to try and defend himself. With a mask of rage -- or what Nobodies passed off as rage, anyhow -- Noxel summoned his Gunblade and leapt at his opponent screaming, "YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" Laughing at him, Thraxganb deftly evaded the attack, taunting, "But that's where you're wrong, lion-boy. Ruin Impendant!" With that, Thraxganb dealt numerous blows to his opponent and briefly stunning him. However, Thraxganb wouldn't let up on the traitor -- even though he had himself framed Noxel, there was no need to tell anyone else that. "Flame Purge!" Seven illusory blades pierced the Lion, holding him in place for a massive inferno to engulf him. However, while the Demon recovered from launching his second most powerful attack, Noxel rushed out from the smoke screaming, "Renzokuken!" He slashed his killer-to-be eight times before charging energy into his weapon for his most powerful attack... "LIONHEART!!!" He then struck Thraxganb twenty more times, first throwing him into the air, then unleashing a devastating aerial combo, and then ending his attack with one powerful blow that sent Thraxganb flying toward the ground--or so it should have. Instead Thraxganb used Retaliating Slash, saying, "Don't you member? I'm a master of aerial combat!" With this declaration of intent, Thraxganb unleashed a flurry of nine attacks with his sabers, kicked Moxel twice, punched him in the kidneys, and then, to keep it going, he cast "Magnega!" When that onslaught was finally over, Thxganb unleashed his Limit Break to permanently end it. "Knowing you, Noxel, has been a real blast-- almost as much of a blast as my Concurrence!" Then, Thraxganb let fly a number of Flame Purges, Ruin Impendents, and Fulminating Darkness attacks, before unleashing the Concurrence itself, Ark Blast. Thus an enormous surge of electricity erupted from the ground, surging through Noxel until he was utterly dead.